bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Susana Aether
Appearance She keeps her hair just past her shoulders, a light colored blonde. She attests it to her father, who she remembers vaguely. Her eyes are soft brown but are keen and quick to sharpen into a glare at a moments notice. She often looks dazed. She is small, but by no means petite. Her form is athletic, with her muscles focused in and around her upper body. She isn't a swift runner. She can be seen wearing winter clothes at any time of the year, even summer. She prefers turtle necks and sweaters in shades of green and brown. Her pants are often baggy and soft, she almost never wears jeans. Shoes are never seen on her. Personality She is kind, but has the unfortunate habit of being far too trusting and gullible. She takes people by their word, and remains honest to herself. However, this leads to mouthiness and a tendency to catch the "put foot in mouth" syndrome. She looks out for others but on the inside can be very cowardly, aware of her own flaws. She struggles daily to be a stronger person. Likes cats, mangoes, books, hiking, parks Dislikes angry people, hospitals History Susana was born to a dying mother, who had been bitten by a hollow on her way to the hospital. Its poison slowly killed the woman from the inside, but did not harm the child. The father, wrought with grief, blamed Susana often for what happened. Fullbringer powers developed early as a result of the guilt, internalizing the "poison" onto the momento from her mother, a ring. When Susana was 6, her father was killed by a disease of her own making. From there she was taken to an orphanage and adopted by an older man named Bythius. He treated her with kindness, giving her time to grow and mature. As she regretted her actions, she stowed away any sign of her Fullbring for many years. That changed several years later when she finished secondary school. Hollows became aware of her presence, and she once again had to turn to the poison. She now seeks similar people to learn more about herself. Powers and Abilities Can use limited Fullbringer Light. Sloppy and amateurish at best. Fullbring "God of Pestilence" A seething poison and disease type. It wracks the foe with powerful nausea and pain, which can lead to death with prolonged exposure or in a powerful burst. More potent against normal humans, less potent to those with spiritual energy. It can take the form of a cloud of gas or in a projectile form, much like a thrown javelin. When fighting defensively, it becomes armor- but its poison capabilities are weakened as a result. When inactive it takes the form of an emerald ring. Ability 1 A long range hurl of disease. It takes the form of a great javelin and can be launched at different rates of size and potency. If hit the target will start to feel pain in the wound which will cause damage over three turns. It takes three turns before it can be used again. Ability 2 Summons a cloud of poison gas in the surrounding area. Little control in potency. If caught in the cloud the target will be poisoned for two turns and with be damaged over that time. It takes four turns until it can be used again. Ability 3 The poison will congregate around her for one turn, activating as a close range shield that if hit physically will poison the foe for two turns. It takes four turns to be used again. Statistics Trivia Based on a Warlock from Everquest 2 and a long standing character of mine. Quotes "Disease is invariably the end of everything- before or after death. It brings an end to everything, even me." Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution